


All of Me

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has a tail too, F/F, Why?, because I like the idea of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me. Always love to hear what people think of the stuff I write, so drop a comment or two!</p>
    </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me. Always love to hear what people think of the stuff I write, so drop a comment or two!

“Hey there Kitty Cat, where you going at a time like this?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be taking a cat nap right about now?”

“Maybe we should take the kitty home with us, give it some cream and milk and lay it down for a nap.”

“Ha ha! Yeah, come here little kitty, I’ve got some nip for you.”

Blake had done her best to ignore the insults that were being thrown her way, but when she saw them headed toward her, combined with the last couple of them, she decided to get out of there, ASAP. She triggered here Semblance, leaving behind a Shadow Clone for them to grab and confuse themselves with, while she jogged away and slipped around a corner and into a bookstore.

She shook her head, she knew that she shouldn’t let their comments and jokes get to her, but they had. She had gotten over this already, hadn’t she?

No, she realized, she hadn’t. Instead of dealing with it the way so many Fanus did, she had hidden the parts that drew those insults to her, and pretended to be something she wasn’t. She shook her head, trying to get them out of her head. Before she even knew what was happening, she felt stinging in her eyes, and when she brought a hand to her cheek, it came away wet. She shook her head and forced herself to stop crying.

She looked around the place, trying to see if she could find a hat or a sweatshirt with a hood or something that she could use to hide her ears with. She could always just wrap her tail around her waist and pretend that it was a belt, but surprisingly enough, she had of course hidden herself in one of the only book stores in all of Vale that didn’t sell any of those sorts of products, and only sold books.

She sighed and quietly slipped out of the place, not wanting to get her book any more. She looked around quietly, and not seeing the two that had been insulting her earlier, she moved quickly back to the airship and went back to Beacon without incident.

She returned to the dorm room and immediately went to where she had started to put her bow. She pulled the drawer open and looked down at the bow. She shook her head again as she heard the insults going through her mind again and she pulled it out. She slipped into the bathroom, and began to tie the ribbon around her ears. Wincing slightly as the word began to muffle. She waited a few seconds to see if it would fall off, or if it hurt her ears at all, and when she knew that it was going to stay put, she walked out the bathroom…

…and straight into Yang. Their heads smacked each other lightly and they both stumbled back a bit and Yang groaned and said, “See Blakey, this is why we can’t both fall head first in love for each other, we butt heads.”

Despite the pun, Yang was exactly what she needed right now. She laughed lightly at the pun and pulled the other girl in for a hug. Yang instantly hugged her back, and pressed her cheek lightly against the top of Blake's head, and then she felt the familiar fabric of the ribbon.

Her back stiffened slightly, and Blake merely squeezed her harder. She heard Yang let out an unhappy sigh, but she returned the affection. "I can explain," Blake whispered quietly, knowing Yang didn't like when Blake hid herself, in any way.

"I thought you decided you didn't need that any more?" Yang asked as she pulled herself off of Blake, keeping her hands on her shoulders though, ready to pull the other girl back in for a hug if she needed it.

"I did too, but there these guys who were insulting me and talking and treating me like I was a cat instead of a person, and I was reminded about how the rest of the world isn't as accepting of Fanus as my team is and it just really upset me and I didn't want people judging me by my ears or tail, so I came back here and-"

Yang interrupted Blake by pulling her in for a hug and gently kissing away the tears that had begun rolling their ways down Blake's cheeks. Yang held Blake in silence as she shuddered in her arms, continuing to kiss each tear away.

"What did I do to deserve you? Why in the world would you want a Fanus girl like me?"

Yang squeezed the Blake tighter, not enough to harm her, but enough to reassert her presence and she whispered, "What's going on in that beautiful mind? You're crazy if you think I don't love you. Granted I'm out of my mind, but Blake, all of me, loves all of you. All your curves," she accented this by running a hand over her hip, "and all your edges," she gently outlined her ears through the bow, which she began to remove gently, willing to stop if told to, "You're perfect."

Blake shook her head fighting back more tears and whispered, "I'm not perfect."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the comment, wishing Blake could see what she did, and said, "Fine then, all of your perfect imperfections. I need you to understand something Blake, as long as you give your all to me," at this she finally pulled the bow off to reveal the two adorable cat ears that rested atop of her head, gently kissing the top of the both of them, "then I will give my all to you. You are my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning Blake. I love you, all of you, and don't ever doubt that, ok?"

Blake had a smile on her face as a few tears continued their decent down her face. "Thank you, Yang, I love you too." Yang pulled Blake in for a tight hug and gently kissed her forehead.

After a few moments of silence, Yang asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Blake merely nodded, not removing her head from the crook of Yang's neck.

"Want to tell me what those assholes looked like?"

"You can't kill them Yang."

"What if I did it in a way that no one would associate with us?"

"No."

"Can I at least beat the shit out of them?"

"If they're smart, whenever they're able to talk again, they'll charge you with battery and assault, and then I'll be without you for far too long."

"…Fine." Blake just laughed and hugged her tighter, glad to be held by such a wonderful girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know exactly where I got this from. I was surfing on the YouTubes and found Lindsy Stirling (she's an excellent violinist and I regret nothing) and John Legend together doing "All of Me!" I listened to it and was probably a quarter of the way through the song when I pictured Yang saying parts of the chorus to Blake. That lead to explaining why Yang felt the need to do so, other than her just being Yang of course, and then this little thing appeared. I feel bad for Blake, she's easily my favorite character and yet I keep picking on her, poor girl.
> 
> Because Blake did hide from her heritage for a while, I feel like it's possible for her to have forgotten what it was like to have insults thrown at her because she is a Fanus. I said possible, not likely, but still a possibility. Why add the tail, because I really like the idea of her having a tail as well, and it doesn't really impact this story much, I don't think. Blake does have a tail in this right, I'm so tired right now I can't remember…yeah, I mentioned it, unless I just now imagined those words when I checked…I don't know anymore. Someone please confirm for me I gave Blake a tail and I will give you Internet cookie.
> 
> So I established my life is going to shit over in I'm With You, so I'm not going to explain further here, just gonna say thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment, absolutely love hearing other people give me their opinions on my works, even if they don't like it.
> 
> Ok, I'm exhausted today, despite it being 11, I feel the way I do when I'm posting at 3 a.m. "Where's my krabby patty?" Seriously though, Imma go sleep now.


End file.
